Ein Alptraum
by Sweet- Teeni
Summary: Blaise Zabini hat eine jüngere Schwester, die 16 Jahre bei Muggeln leben musste. Wer ist sie und was ist mit Blaise und der restlichen Familie passiert? Is meine erste FF. Viel Spaß beim lesen LG Sweety
1. Chapter 1

So das ist meine erste FF, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und über Reviews würde ich mich freun ;-)

1. Alptraum

Schweißüberströmt fuhr das 16-Jährige Mädchen mitten in der Nacht auf. Schwer atmend und leicht verwirrt sah sie sich in dem dunkeln Raum um. Der Vollmond, der durchs Fenster schien, spendete nur dürftig Licht. Nach einigen Sekunden stellte sie beruhigt fest, dass sie sich in ihrem Zimmer, im Haus ihrer Eltern, in Sicherheit befand. Ein Blick auf den Wecker mit den Leuchtziffern zeigte ihr an, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch bevor, sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und leise ins Bad schlich.

Als sie ihr Spiegelbild sah, erschrak sie kurz.

Ihre schulterlangen Haare standen in alle möglichen Richtungen ab, ihre Haut war blass, schon fast durchsichtig und die großen, grauen Augen starrten sie verschreckt und ängstlich an.

Entschlossen spritze sie sich einen Schwall eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und bürstete die Mähne auf ihrem Kopf mit einigen kurzen, kräftigen Zügen ordentlich durch.

Plötzlich fiel dem Mädchen wieder ein, warum sie aufgewacht war.

Sie hatte wieder diesen Alptraum gehabt. Wie schon in unzähligen Nächten zuvor.

Das Grauen, das sie nicht mehr loslassen wollte, der Schrecken der immer wieder zurück kehrte, Nacht für Nacht der gleiche Horror.

Erst stand sie in dieser großen, kalten, dunkeln Halle, dann wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine schlanke, blonde Frau stürzte hinein.

Im Arm hielt sie ein kleines Kind, ein Baby, in der einen Hand einen Zauberstab. Neben ihr lief ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als 3 Jahre. Sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar schimmerte in dem kargen Licht und seine grauen Augen sahen ängstlich zu der Frau hoch. Diese sah sich besorgt um, bevor sie ihm beruhigend zu lächelte. „Schnell Blaise. Schnell!", flüsterte sie und schon waren die beiden durch die nächste Tür verschwunden.

Als nächstes stand sie oben an einer Treppe und sah in eine riesige Halle hinunter. Dort unten stand ein kräftiger Mann, mit genauso schwarzen Haaren, wie der kleine Junge. Um ihn herum standen etwa 6 Zauberer und Hexen. Plötzlich flüsterte ein Mann hinter ihm etwas, wobei er fies lächelte. Aus seinem Zauberstab schoss ein grüner Lichtstrahl und traf den Mann unvorbereitet im Rücken.

Kaum schloss der Angreifer seine Lippen wieder als der Mann auch schon zusammen brach. „Er ist tot!", rief eine Hexe und die anderen fingen an lauthals zu lachen.

Jetzt sah sie wieder Mutter und Sohn. Die Beiden hockten in einer stockfinsteren Ecke. Der kleine Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib. Seine Mutter strich ihm beruhigend über den kleinen Wuschelkopf und flüsterte mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Was auch passiert. Blaise, sie dürfen dich nicht kriegen! Du schaffst das! Nimm Marina und lauf! Ich werde sie aufhalten. Versteckt euch irgendwo, wo sie euch nicht finden." Tränen liefen jetzt über ihre Wangen, doch sie lächelte den Kleinen tapfer an. „Was auch passiert ich liebe dich! Euch beide. Vergiss das nie, mein Kleiner! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass euch was passiert! Lauf jetzt Blaise! Lauf!", damit drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, legte das Baby vorsichtig in seine Arme, gab auch diesem einen Kuss und verließ den Raum.

„Mum!", flüsterte der Junge, dann sah er auf das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen und begann zu laufen.

Jetzt stand sie auf einem Flur. Porträts mehrer Menschen konnte sie im schwachen Schein der Fackeln ausmachen. Vor ihr stand die blonde Frau. Ihr gegenüber eine andere Frau mit kurzen, roten Haaren. „Wo ist die kleine Göre!", kreischte diese. „Du wirst Marina nicht bekommen, Patricia! Und Blaise auch nicht!", fauchte die Blonde. „Was interessiert mich der Bengel? Der Auftrag heißt Das Gör zu besorgen!" „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!" „Das werden wir ja sehen, Marissa! Das werden wir sehen!", die Rothaarige stürzte sich mit einen Schrei auf die Blonde. Gerade wollte sie ihren Zauberstab heben, als Marissa ihr mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlug. Patricia taumelte rückwärts, stürzte auf den Boden und hielt sich eine Hand vors Gesicht. Blut tropfte auf den hellen Teppich. „Na warte du Miststück!", schrie die Rothaarige.

„_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz zischte auf die Blonde zu und

nicht mal eine Sekunde später, lag die blonde Frau tot auf dem Läufer.

Das Bild der großen, grauen Augen vor Schreck weit aufgerissen, brannte sich in das Gedächtnis des jungen Mädchens, das dies alles beobachtete.

Jetzt sah sie den kleinen Jungen mit dem Baby, er hockte in einem Schrank und wimmerte leise. Vor dem Schrank stand der Mann, der seinen Vater getötet hatte.

„Blai-hai-sse? Komm raus, Kleiner! Hier ist der liebe Onkel Amos! Ich werde dir nichts tun, wenn du schön lieb bist! Gib mir einfach nur deine Schwester und ich verschwinde wieder." Blaise schluckte. Er musste etwas tun, sie durften Marina nicht bekommen. Sanft legte er sie in einen Haufen Laken.

„Tut mir Leid, Marina! Bitte sei jetzt ganz, ganz still, Schwesterchen! Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich nicht bekommen! Ich liebe dich!", damit drückte er ihr einen kleinen Schmatzter auf die Stirn. Das kleine Mädchen kicherte leise und sah den Jungen mit großen, grauen Augen an. Er lächelte ihr noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er den Haufen mit weiteren großen Laken verdeckte.

Dann trat er aus dem Schrank.

„Hier bin ich Fettsack! Was willst du, die Kleine ist nicht bei mir. Die Hauselfen haben sie! Also verzieh dich.", meinte er und funkelte den Mann böse an.

„Kleiner, Kleiner. Weißt du, ich hab einen Enkel, der etwas älter sein müsste als du und der redet nicht so mit Erwachsenen. Dir muss man wohl Manieren beibringen." Er lächelte den Jungen an und hob seinen Zauberstab. „_Crucio_!", flüsterte er und grinste dreckig.

Blaises Schreie durchbrachen die Stille der Nacht. Das Mädchen konnte sehen, wie er sich auf dem Fußboden hin und her warf. Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper. Nach ein paar Minuten hob der Zauberer den Fluch auf und Blaise blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Du hältst mehr aus, als ich gedacht hätte. So jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was du mit deiner Schwester gemacht hast.", er wollte gerade in den Schrank klettern, als sich der kleine Junge auf ihn stürzte und seinen Kopf in den Magen des Mannes rammte.

Stöhnend krampfte der Zauberer sich zusammen und hielt sich eine Hand an den Bauch. „Na warte!", flüsterte er und trat nach dem Jungen. Dieser wurde mit voller Wucht gegen die Schranktür geschleudert, ein Rinnsaal Blut lief über seine Stirn, doch er ignorierte es. Als der Mann abermals in den Schrank steigen wollte, sprang der Junge ihn an und biss ihm so kräftig in die Wade, dass es sogar blutete.

„Ahhh! Du verdammter Bengel!", der Zauberer holte Schwung und knallte den Jungen erbarmungslos gegen eine Wand. Dort sackte das Kind zusammen.

Seine Augen, die sie leblos ansahen, war das letzte was das Mädchen sah, bevor sie immer aufwachte.

Das Mädchen seufzte leise. Als sie wieder in den Spiegel blickte, erschrak sie zu tiefst.

Diese Augen - ihre Augen - seine Augen.

Ihre eigenen grauen Augen, es waren die gleichen, die sie immer wieder in ihren Alpträumen anstarrten. Die Augen des kleinen Jungen, diese leblosen Augen, sie glichen ihren eigenen auf eine erschreckende Weise. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, das war doch nicht wahr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und spritzte sich noch mehr eisiges Wasser ins Gesicht. Dann verließ sie fluchtartig das Badezimmer – ohne noch einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild zu werfen.

Auf dem Flur atmete sie kurz tief durch und versuchte den Gedanken zu vertreiben, doch er saß fest.

‚Das ist, kann nicht wahr sein. Das ist die Übermüdung, das kommt von dem wenigen Schlaf!', redete sie sich ein. Bevor sie sich leise in ihr Zimmer schlich, horchte sie noch kurz an der Zimmertür ihrer Eltern und der ihrer Schwester.

Alle schliefen, glücklicherweise.

Völlig fertig legte sie sich in ihr Bett und kurz darauf, fielen ihr auch schon die Augen zu.

Erschrocken schlug sie die Augen auf. Etwas hatte sie geweckt – schon wieder und diesmal war es nicht der Alptraum gewesen. Angestrengt horchte sie in die Stille der Nacht.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich komisch. Da war doch etwas. Sie zog die Decke etwas näher zu ihrem Kinn.

Verdammt, es brachte nichts hier so zu liegen und sich zu fürchten. Das war sicher ein Einbrecher, der etwas stehlen wollten. (A/N: Was sollten er sonst tun? Kaffee kochen?). Mit solch einem popligen Idioten würde sie sicher fertig werden.

So leise wie möglich schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe herunter und sah sich vorsichtig im unteren Geschoss um, doch da war niemand. Verwirrt wollte sie die Treppe wieder hochsteigen, als erstarrte sie.


	2. 2 Wahrheit?

2. Wahrheit? 

Dort oben stand jemand. Allerdings nicht eine oder zwei, sondern drei Personen. Um genau zu sein drei Männer. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein, als die Drei sie erkannten.

„Ah, Miss Zabini! Wir haben Sie schon gesucht, nicht wahr Jungs?", sagte der Eine von ihnen. Die beiden Gestalten an seinen Seiten grunzten zustimmend.

Was wollte dieser Typ eigentlich und wieso sprach er sie mit _Miss Zabini_ an? Das…das konnte doch nur eine Verwechslung sein.

„Entschuldigen Sie aber ich bin nicht Miss …. Miss Zabini! Es muss sich um eine Verwechslung handeln. Mein Name ist Sumker.", sagte sie leise, jedoch laut genug, dass die Männer alles deutlich verstanden.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es sich hier um eine Verwechslung handelt, Miss Zabini!", trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie sehen, dass er grinste.

Das war doch alles total verrückt, warum waren diese Männer um diese Zeit im Haus und warum veralberten Sie sie. Langsam wurde das Mädchen wütend.

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt? Ich bin nicht diese Miss Zabini! Ich heiße Sumker! Nina Sumker!", fauchte sie.

Moment Mal! Sie kannte den Namen Zabini – Blaise Zabini. Das war eine Figur aus einem Fantasyroman, den sie gerne las. Allerdings...

Blaise! Blaise war der kleine Junge, der Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen starb.

NEIN! Das konnte nicht sein! Das war so surreal – ein Traum! Genau es war nichts als ein Traum!

„Habt ihr das gehört, Crabbe, Goyle? Sie heißt Sumker, Nina Sumker!", lachte der Mann.

Crabbe, Goyle? – das waren doch auch Figuren aus diesem Buch. Verdammt, was wurde hier gespielt. Ok, ganz ruhig. Wenn das Crabbe und Goyle waren, dann musste der Mann, der sprach, folgerichtig Draco oder Lucius Malfoy sein.

Halt – Stopp. Malfoy hatte blonde Haare und der Typ da unten hatte Braune. Also nicht Malfoy.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte sie.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist Flint, Mathias Flint! Und dass sind Crabbe und Goyle! Angenehm, Miss Zabini."

Flint, Flint… Marcus Flint… Käptin der Slytherin Quidditch Hausmannschaft, dann könnte Mathias Flint sein Vater sein. Aber…

„Warum sagen Sie das immer? Ich bin nicht diese Miss Zabini!", schluchzte sie.

„Ich dachte sie ist aufgeklärt!", grunzte Crabbe. „Flint! Ich dachte Lucius hätte gesagt, dass sie weiß, wer sie ist. Hat er ihr nicht diese Traumbotschaften geschickt?", meinte Goyle.

„Hat er auch… ich verstehe das nicht, naja… vielleicht ist die Kleine nicht ganz helle!", dann wendete er sich an das Mädchen, dass ihn nur mit leeren Augen anstarrte. „Traumbotschaften?", flüsterte sie. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes.

Plötzlich wurde ihr alles bewusst. Erinnerungen kehrten zurück.

Das waren ihre Familie, die Nacht für Nacht in ihren Träumen starb, dass war ihr Vater, der es allein mit diesen Menschen aufnahm, dass war ihre Mutter, die hinterhältig von der Rothaarigen getötet wurde, dass war ihr Bruder, der für sie gekämpft hatte. Sie war das kleine Baby!

Jetzt ergab es auch einen Sinn, mit den Augen, die ihren so ähnelten, das ihr die Menschen zu vertraut waren, das es für sie so ein Horror war, sie sterben zu sehen.

„Nein… nein das kann nicht sein." Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Hey Flint, ich glaube sie hat es geschnallt!", äußerte Goyle. „Wie es aus sieht… vorsichtshalber helfen wir ihr auf die Sprünge!", sagte Flint. „Also Kleine, du bist Miss Marina Zabini, die letzte Nachkommin deiner Linie. Naja mit Blaise, aber Blaise… na ist auch egal.

Also weiter, du bist eine Hexe, eine sehr mächtige, wie wir annehmen, oder eher, wie Lucius und das Ministerium annimmt.

Vor etwas 15 ½ Jahren, gab der damalige Minister Plauz den Auftrag, das Kind, der als Todesser verdächtigten Familie Zabini, den Eltern zu entwenden. Natürlich haben deine Eltern gegen die Auroren gekämpft, allerdings waren diese hinterhältig und so kamen deine Mutter und dein Vater tragischerweise ums Leben.

Ein schwerer Verlust für unsere Seite, wenn du mich fragst.

Nun ja, du wurdest aus dem Land geschafft und unter falscher Identität in eine Muggelfamilie geschmuggelt. Weshalb weiß ich gar nicht, da fragst du besser Lucius.

Gut, also ähm… Lucius hat dich vor einiger Zeit ausfindig gemacht und gab uns den Auftrag dich zu ihm zu schaffen.

Also Klartext, du wirst diese elenden Muggel verlassen, mitkommen und ein neues Leben bei den Malfoys anfangen. Ende der Geschichte!", er griente, als sich das Mädchen vorsichtig auf der Treppe niederließ.

Sie verstand es selbst nicht, aber sie hatte den Überblick behalten und was sicher am verrücktesten war… sie glaubte die ganze Story.

Zwar schwirrten hunderte Fragen in ihrem Kopf herum, doch diese wollte sie jetzt nicht stellen.

„Alles klar, Marina?", fragte Goyle, was ihm einen Schlag von Crabbe einbrachte.

„Autsch! Spinnst du?" „Was sollte das denn eben?" „Ich wollte doch nur nett sein, du siehst doch, wie verwirrt sie ist." „Wir sind aber nicht nett! Wir sind fies und gemein!" „So fies und gemein kommst du mir aber gar nicht vor… außerdem dachte ich… Autsch! Wofür war das denn jetzt?" „Du sollst nicht denken, sondern nachdenken! Obwohl, lass es lieber beides sein! Das sagt Lucius auch immer!" „… Das sagt Lucius auch immer, sag mal…"

„RUHE JETZT IHR SCHWACHKÖPFE! Hört gefälligst auf euch zu streiten, wir haben den Auftrag, das Mädchen zu Lucius zu bringen. Notfalls mit Gewalt!", warf Flint ein.

„Nicht nötig… ich komme auch so mit!", meinte das Mädchen und stieg langsam zu den Männern hoch. „Oh… na gut… dann wollen wir mal!"

Flint packte das Mädchen an der Schulter und disapparierte kurzerhand. „Wer sagt, dass er sie mitnehmen darf?", fragte Goyle. „Ist doch jetzt eh egal, er ist weg, falls es dir entgangen ist! Komm jetzt… ach halt warte wir sollten hier noch…", er schwang seinen Zauberstab ein paar Mal ausschweifend hin und her. Dann grinste er seinen Partner an und mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' waren die Beiden verschwunden.

Kaum waren die Männer weg, als sich die Tür des Elternschlafzimmers öffnete und eine Frau mit dunklen Haaren und braunen Augen auf den Flur trat. „Schatz, was ist denn? Komm wieder ins Bett!" „Ich dachte ich hätte Stimmen gehört… ich dachte vielleicht sind Natasha und…" „Und? Schatz, wir haben nur ein Kind!" „Ja, ich äh… ach das war sicher nur der Wind oder ich hab mich verhört, ist ja auch schon spät", sie drehte sich wieder um und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Sie sah nicht, wie sich die Fotos in den Rahmen veränderten.

Ein Mädchen mit grauen Augen verschwand und die anderen Personen rückten lächelnd näher zusammen.

_So das war der zweite Teil, ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen und über ein Review würde ich mich nicht beklagen._

_Vielen Dank an Krummbein für den lieben Kommi._

_LG_

_Sweety_


	3. Ankunft auf Malfoy Manor

_Hallihallo_

_Nach langer, langer Zeit, gibt es hier das dritte Kapitel ;-)_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn ja dann bitte kräftig reviewen, wenn nicht, dann sagt es mir büdde trotzdem durch ein review, okay?_

_Das 4. Chap ist schon in Arbeit und wenn bedarf besteht, dann lad ich es bald hoch_

_Also.. viel Spaß beim lesen_

_Eure Sweet-teeni_

3. Ankunft auf Malfoy Manor 

Das war schon eine sehr gewöhnungsbedürftige Art zu reisen stellte das Mädchen fest. Sie drehte sich immer wieder hin und her, doch die Hand auf ihrer Schulter blieb fest an diesem Platz, sie verrückte sich nicht um einen Zentimeter.

Nach endlosen Sekunden, spürte sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Sie atmete erst einmal tief durch und sah vorsichtig hinter sich. Flint stand dort und sah auf sie herunter.

Plötzlich kam ein Mann mit einem pockennarbigen Gesicht und fettigen Haaren auf sie zu. „Rookwood! Was willst du?", fauchte Flint und stieß das Mädchen leicht beiseite. „Ist sie das, Flint?", fragte der Mann, während Crabbe und Goyle an Flints Seite apparierten. „Rookwood! Was willst du denn?", fragte nun auch Goyle.

„Ich soll diese Göre zu Lucius bringen!" „Diese Göre, wie du sie so schön nennst, ist Miss Marina Zabini!" „Oh, wie unhöflich von mir! Natürlich… Miss Marina Zabini! Ich Trottel…", er verbeugte sich tief. „Willkommen auf Malfoy Manor, Miss Marina Zabini!", säuselte er.

Dem Mädchen kam dies ganz schön bescheuert vor… sie wusste nicht, ob sie jetzt lächeln oder böse schauen sollte. Letztlich entschied sie sich dafür starr auf den Boden zu sehen.

„Den Scheiß kannst du dir sparen!", murrte Flint und Goyle und Crabbe warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Rookwood sah die Drei noch mal fies an und blaffte das Mädchen an. „Mitkommen!"

Langsam folgte sie dem Mann, der sich sicher durch die vielen, endlos scheinenden, dunklen Gänge bewegte. Schließlich blieb er vor einer Tür aus dunklem Holz, verziert mit unzähligen Ornamenten, stehen.

„Du wartest!", fauchte er bevor, er kraftvoll gegen die Tür schlug. „Herein!", ertönte eine kalte Stimme.

Rookwood warf dem Mädchen noch einen warnenden Blick zu und trat ein. Die Tür schloss er nicht vollständig, sodass das Mädchen alles genau hörte, was im Raum beredet wurde.

„Rookwood!", meinte die kalte Stimme abwertend. „Willst du etwa die Tür einschlagen?" „Nicht doch Lucius, aber ich…", wollte er erklären, doch die Stimme unterbrach ihn.

„Wo ist Marina?" „Sie wartet draußen!" „Gut, dann schick sie rein! Und dann verschwinde, bis ich dich wieder brauche." „Wie du meinst!", brummte Rookwood.

„Er erwartet dich!", schnauzte er das Mädchen an und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig trat sie ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Am Fenster stand ein großer Mann, der in die Nacht hinaus sah. Sein langes, weißblondes Haar schimmerte leicht im seichten Licht, dass die vereinzelten Fackeln und Kerzen verursachten.

„Setzt dich Marina!", sagte er ohne sich um zu drehen. Langsam ließ sich die 16- Jährige auf dem Sessel nieder, der dem Schreibtisch gegenüber stand. „Wer sind Sie?"

Jetzt erst drehte der Mann sich um und betrachtete sie eingehend. Zuerst fielen dem Mädchen seine eisgrauen Augen auf, die sie kalt ansahen. Seine helle Haut, seine erhabene Haltung und sein markanten Gesichtszüge ließen ihr einen Angstschauer über den Rücken laufen.

„Ich bin Lucius Malfoy, der Hausherr und dein künftiger Vormund!", erklärte er sachlich. Dann ließ er sich im Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch nieder und rang sich fast ein Lächeln ab.

„Ich war sehr eng mit deinen Eltern befreundet. Dein Vater war mein… nun sagen wir mal… bester Freund. Daher konnte ich dich nicht länger in diesen Verhältnissen lassen. Ich habe deinen Eltern versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern. Aber das werde ich dir jetzt nicht alles erklären. Du musst müde sein." Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein!", rief Lucius und wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Die Hauselfe wird dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer bringen." Das kleine Geschöpf, das eingetreten war, verbeugte sich tief. „Du kannst noch einige Stunden schlafen. Zum Frühstück um halb 8 erwarte ich dich im Speisesaal. Im Laufe des Tages werde ich dir dann alles ausführlich erzählen. Gute Nacht!", damit wandte er sich einige Papieren zu, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen und gab ihr somit zu verstehen, dass das Gespräch beendet war.

Marina erhob sich schnell und verlies zusammen mit der Hauselfe das Zimmer.

„Miss Marina?", quiekte die Elfe. „Ich bin Flyp, Ihre persönliche Hauselfe. „Der Master hat mich beauftragt Ihnen in der nächsten Zeit behilflich zu sein. Wenn Sie also Fragen haben, dann rufen Sie einfach! Ich zeige Ihnen jetzt Ihr Zimmer, Miss!" damit trippelte sie davon und Marina folgte ihr zögerlich.

Nach kurzer Zeit blieb sie vor einer Tür aus hellem Holz stehen. „Dies ist Ihr Zimmer, Miss. Die Herrin hat es persönlich eingerichtet."

Als Flyp die Tür öffnete und Marina eintrat, flammten etliche Kerzen auf und sie war zu tiefst beeindruckt.

Das erste, was ins Auge fiel, sobald man das Zimmer betrat, war eine hübsche Kommode aus dunklem Mahagoniholz, auf der eine Vase mit hellen Rosen stand. Rechts von der Tür stand eine weitere Kommode, eine größere.

Während sie sich weiter staunend im Zimmer umsah, zog Flyp die schweren, dunkelblauen Vorhänge beiseite und der Mond warf sein schwaches Licht ins Zimmer.

Ein großes Himmelbett stand gegenüber der großen Kommode, es war auch aus Mahagoni, wie der Großteil der Einrichtung. Zwei große Flügeltüren offenbarten hinter ihnen einen schönen Balkon. In der Nähe des Bettes war eine Sitzgruppe um einen Kamin herum gruppiert. Dann konnte Marina auch noch einen Schreibtisch in der Dunkelheit einer Ecke ausmachen.

Die Wandfarbe des Zimmers war hellblau, allerdings, war die Farbe so gewählt, dass sie warm wirkte.

Im ganzen Raum waren helle Rosen verteilt, die dem Zimmer einen wohnlichen Touch gaben.

„Was sind das für Türen?", fragte Marina die Hauselfe. „Das, Miss, sind die Türen zum Bade- und zum Ankleidezimmer. Die Herrin hat schon einige Sachen rein legen lassen, die ihnen passen müssten. Aber Miss, sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen! Ich werde morgen früh wieder kommen. Gute Nacht, Miss Marina!", damit verschwand Flyp und ließ Marina allein zurück. Diese setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und musste feststellen, dass wirklich ungewöhnlich weich war.

Kaum ließ sie sich in die zahlreichen Kissen sinken, als sie auch schon prompt einschlief.

„Miss Marina! Miss Marina! Sie müssen aufstehen Miss, es ist schon halb 7!", die kleine Hauselfe stand neben dem großem Bett und versuchte verzweifelt das Mädchen wach zu bekommen.

Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe öffnete das Mädchen die Augen und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als es die tennisballgroßen Augen der Hauselfe erblickte. Verwirrt sah sie sich im Zimmer um, bis ihr die Geschehnisse des Vorabends wieder einfielen, mit einem Mal kam ein ungewöhnlicher Hass in ihr auf. Gegen die Menschen, die ihr das angetan hatten, gegen ihre Eltern, die sie allein gelassen hatte, gegen Lucius, der ihr noch nicht, die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte und gegen sich selbst, dafür, dass sie sich von ihren Emotionen leiten ließ.

Zornerfüllt kroch sie aus dem Bett. „Flyp?? Danke, ich mache mich jetzt fertig, du kannst mich dann 10 vor halb 8 abholen.", meinte das Mädchen kurz und wandte sich der Badezimmertür zu. „Sehr wohl, Miss Marina.", hauchte die Elfe und verschwand.

Noch wütender auf sich selbst, stieg die 16-Jährige unter die Dusche, warum musste sie ihren Gereiztheit an Elfe auslassen, diese hatte ihr doch nichts getan.

Nach 15 Minuten betrat sie, eingewickelt in ein großes vorgewärmtes Handtuch, zum ersten Mal ihr Ankleidezimmer. Kaum hatte sie die pompöse Tür geöffnet, kam sie aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Der eigentlich kleine Raum wirkte durch unzählige Spiegel, die an allen möglichen Ecken und Enden befestigt waren, dreimal so groß. An einer langen Stange in einem hohen Schrank hingen hunderte Kleider in allen möglichen Formen und Farben.

Neben diesem Schrank entdeckte sie einen Schalter, den sie kurzer Hand betätigte und plötzlich drehte sich die Stange und immer mehr Kleider erschienen, kurze und lange, dunkle und helle, Sommer und Winterkleider.

Letztendlich stellte Marina, fest, dass die Kleider zwar alle wunderschön waren, doch was sie im nächsten Schrank erwartete haute sie fast um, da hingen die prachtvollsten Kleider, die sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, solche Kleider, wie sie sonst nur die Monarchen trugen. Es waren nicht so viele, wie die an der Stange, doch der Schrank war trotzdem ziemlich überfüllt, da auch noch unzählige Umhänge in diesem Behälter lagerten.

Vor dem Fenster am Ende des Raumes, waren zwei hohe, runde Spinde angebracht, die sich bei näherem Betrachten als Schuhschränke herausstellten, sie hatten auch eine Drehfunktion, wie Marina feststellte.

Nahe einem der Schuhspinde fand sie einen Schrank in dem hauptsächlich Alltags- und Freizeitkleidung befand. T-Shirts, Jeanshosen, Pullover, Jacken und vieles mehr waren dort drin.

In einem verschließbaren Regal, neben der Tür, die ins Bad führte, wurde Unterwäsche aufbewahrt, nach kurzer Betrachtung, fischte Marina sich geniert einiges heraus und schloss die Türen wieder mit hochrotem Kopf.

Letzten Endes befand sich noch ein Schrank mit etwas festlicher Kleidung, wie Röcken, Blusen und Stoffhosen, neben der Tür, die ins eigentliche Zimmer führte.

Unentschlossen sah sie das Mädchen im Zimmer um. Was zum Teufel sollte sie nur anziehen???

Und überhaupt, was dürfte sie denn anziehen, soweit sie es gesehen hatte, waren die Kleider alle von großen, teuren Marken. Die Kleider von Gucci, Versace und Dolce, die Schuhe von Manolo Blanni und von anderen bekannten Herstellern. Nur die Umhänge waren alle von ein und derselben Marke: MM.

HM, die Marke von der die vielen Blusen waren, kannte sie ja, aber MM… nun gut sie hatte in Deutschland gelebt und kannte sich in der englischen Mode nicht so aus.

Während sie immer noch vor den riesigen Schränken stand, kam die kleine Elfe ins Zimmer gehuscht. „Flyp, was machst du denn hier?" „Die Herrin meinte ich solle Ihnen beim auswählen, der Kleidung helfen, Miss. Es ist angemessen für die Damen des Hauses zumeist Röcke oder Kleider zu tragen, Hosen sind nicht allzu sehr gesehen. Am besten sie wählen ihre Kleidung, also Kleid, Umhang und Schuhwerk in farblich passenden Tönen, dann…" „D-A-N-K-E Flyp. Ich denke das reicht erst einmal. Du kannst mich nachher abholen, wie schon gesagt.", fauchte Marina genervt. „Wie Miss meinen.", damit verschwand Flyp.

Den guten Rat der Elfe befolgend nahm sich das Mädchen ein einfaches, schwarzes Kleid aus dem Schrank, das auf eine eigenartige Weise dunkelrot glänzte. Dazu einen ähnlichem Umhang und schwarze Riemchensandaletten. Als sie sich endlich in das Kleid gequält hatte, merkte sie, dass es beim Gehen über den Boden schleifte. Selbst als sie die Absatzschuhe trug, war es bodenlang.

Als sie schließlich fertig war, beschloss sie sich beim nächsten Mal von der Elfe helfen zu lassen. Dieses Kleid hatte eine Korsettform, doch man konnte die Bänder vorn zuziehen, diese Vorrichtung gab es sicher nicht bei allen Kleidern.

Als sie auf ihre Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass Flyp sie erst in 20 Minuten abholen würde, daher setzte sie sich an den Toilettentisch im Badezimmer und richtete ihre Haare etwas besser her. Nach dem Duschen hatte es sich ziemlich gelockt, sodass das Mädchen beschloss es zu einem Dutt zu binden, aus dem dann einige Strähnen lösten. Schließlich betonte sie ihre Augen noch durch dunkles Make - Up.

Nach dieser Prozedur lief Marina ungeduldig im Zimmer auf und ab. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, diese fremde Umgebung machte sie nervös, die Klamotten waren zu ungewohnt für sie und das was ihr bevorstand, machte sie sauer. Immer mehr hatte sie das Gefühl veralbert zu werden.

Langsam aber sicher begann es in ihr zu brodeln, wie in einem Vulkan, der kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand.

Warum zum Teufel musste sie nach England, warum sagte ihr eigentlich niemand was Sache war, wieso war sie in diesem Raum eingepfercht, wie ein Tier.

In ihrer Aufgebrachtheit, ergriff sie den ersten Gegenstand, der ihr in die Finger kam, eine Vase mit wundervollen Rosen und schmiss diese mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand.

Durch den lauten Aufprall wurde sie aus ihrem Zorn herausgeschleudert. Beschämt betrachtete sie die Scherben, die auf dem Parkett lagen, die Rosen, die im Zimmer verteilt waren und das Wasser, dass langsam von der Wand tropfte, sodass sich die Tapete wellte.

Plötzlich wurde die Zimmertür aufgeschlagen und ein halbnackter, junger Mann stand in ihrem Raum. Er trug lediglich eine dunkelblaue Jeanshose, aus der eine schwarze Boxershorts rausschaute, der Oberkörper war frei, die helle Haut spannte sich straff über die ansehnliche Bauch- und Armmuskeln, die sturmgrauen Augen sahen das Mädchen verwundert an und das hellblonde Haar fiel ihm frech ins Gesicht. Er hatte ein weißes T-Shirt über die Schulter gelegt. Marina schätze ihn auf etwa 21 Jahre.

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los?", fragte er und sah verwundert auf die Überrest des Gefäßes. „Das geht dich gar nichts an!!!", fauchte das Mädchen. „Hey, immer mit der Ruhe!" „Immer mit der Ruhe!?!! Ja, klar aber sicher…. Warum nicht. Sag, mal wer bist du überhaupt?", Marina stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich streitlustig vor dem Mann auf, der mindestens einen halben Kopf größer war als sie. „Malfoy ist mein Name!", meinte der Ältere schmunzelnd. „Uhh…Malfoy ist mein Name!", äffte Marina nach. „Boah, jetzt bin ich aber beeindruckt! Also ganz toll, wirklich. Hast du auch nen Vornamen?", meinte sie mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Draco!! Und wer bist du? Wenn ich fragen darf." „Nein, darfst du nicht!!"

„Oh eine kleine Raubkatze!" meinte der Mann und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Doch bevor Marina eine patzige Antwort geben konnte, wurde die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet und Flyp steckte den Kopf hindurch.

„Miss Marina... Oh, Master Draco, Sie hier?? Flyp wusste das nicht. Werden Sie die Miss dann zum Frühstück geleiten?", fragte die Elfe verwirrt.

„Sicher doch, Erdnuss! Warum eigentlich nicht, ich muss mich nur noch fertig machen.", er warf dem Mädchen einen herausfordernden Blick zu.

„Oh nein!!", Marina hob abwehrend die Hände. „Vergiss es, Flyp ich werde nicht mit diesem eingebildetem, hochnäsigem, schnöseligem, arrogantem, schmierigem…" „Bist du fertig? Die Elfe ist nämlich schon weg!", unterbrach Draco sie. „NEIN!!!... Ach weißt du was das muss ich mir nicht antun.", damit raffte sie ihren Rock hoch und stapfte wütend aus der Tür. Doch kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zu geschlagen und sich ein bisschen desorientiert auf dem Flur umgesehen hatte, trat Draco dicht hinter sie.

„Find ich nett von dir, dass du auf mich wartest.", hauchte er ihr in den Nacken. „Du bist ein richtiges Ekel!", zischte sie. „Weiß ich doch!", er grinste. „Und kommst du nun mit? Ich brauch auch nicht lange! Versprochen Süße." Doch anstatt ihre Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie am Arm mit sich durch die Gänge.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie sein Zimmer. Es war nicht ganz so pompös eingerichtet, wie ihres aber immer hin. Es war nicht von schlechten Eltern. Marina staunte nicht schlecht.

„Da hinsetzten!", befahl Draco und verschwand im Bad. Als er wenige Zeit später wieder raus kam, stand sie allerdings immer noch konsequent neben der Tür und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Endlich!", meinte sie als er mit ihr das Zimmer verließ. „HEY! Ich hab grad mal 5 Minuten gebraucht!", verteidigte er sich. „Und das waren schon 5 Minuten zu viel!", murmelte sie.

Draco schnaubte nur und grabschte nach ihrem Arm. „Darf ich sie nun in den Speisesaal geleiten, gnädiges Fräulein?" „Wenn's unbedingt sein muss.", meinte Marina.

Der junge malfoy bedachte sie nur mit einem kurzen Blick und betrat dann mit ihr den Speisesaal, wo seine Eltern schon warteten. Vergnügt stellte er fest, dass Marina beim Eintreten einen gehörigen Schreck bekam.

_Bitte, bitte den kleinen blauen Knopf drücken und eure Meinung da lassen, okay? _

_Eure Sweet-Teeni_


End file.
